


Sweet Dreams

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Facials, M/M, Mentions of Blood and Weapons and Killing, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Sleepy…” Mumbling, December falls forward against his chest. Shoving him back he leaves his hands on his shoulders, knowing in a second he’s going to have to use them to stop him from crumbling into a heap on the floor. “April can still fuck me if he carries me to the couch.”
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Dreams

Blood dries on his cheek as they make their way back through the maze of backstreets and alleyways that leads to their current hideout. The mission had been a success on their part, enough of a challenge to get his blood racing but not enough that it was pain to carry out. Well, there was a little bit of pain in a literal way, a punch landed on his face and a number of strong kicks that despite blocking, he knows will have left a number of bruises up his forearms. Asides from that one troublesome guard and subsequent casualty, it had been smooth going. Looking to the sky as they slip silently into the entrance of a derelict looking building he takes note of the orange tint the previously inky sky has taken on. The sun is rising and it’s not the only thing that’s been roused.

It’s expected by now, the adrenaline of a good fight, the excitement and thrill of an even match and even the pain inflicted against him gets him going in a way nothing quite else does. Whatever survival instinct twisted into this perversion of his is something he hasn’t given much thought to. There are far more pressing things to consider at almost any given time than the fact that so often after missions like this, he’s making his way back to their base thankful that the cover of the night not only conceals his presence, but also what would be very obvious to anyone who stares a little too long at the front of his pants.

As soon as the door’s closed behind them he’s got December pressed against it, mouth on his insistently. It’s almost routine, something not only December, but August too expects by now. Burning off the extra energy together in the most instinctive of ways. April is thankful for the team, the family that he has. Though he has other things on his mind as his tongue pushes between December’s lips, kissing him as though he’ll die if he doesn’t. He can hear his own breathing, both of their breathing and feels a tight twist low in his stomach at the thoughts of what frenzied and rough ways they might have each other tonight. In other circumstances he’d click his tongue and sigh at December wanting to be messy and rough (but go along with it anyway after a bit of grumbling), but on nights like this that’s all that his body craves.

Kissing more insistently into December’s mouth he groans as he feels his fingers on his head, tugging sharply. Not even a second later pain through his tongue joins that of his hair being pulled, the faint metallic taste of blood joins it as he realises what’s December’s done. In this state the pain brings nothing but more pleasure, pressing up against him tighter he lets December feel exactly how hard he’s gotten. Fuck he needs this, even if he finds his release by grinding up against him barely within their hide out’s walls it’ll at least satisfy that need.

A hand slides between them, December’s finger’s closing over his clothed erection as April’s hips rock into his touch. He can’t help but to give a small smirk against December’s mouth before pulling back to start working on the array of holster straps that stand between him and getting his pants off.

“…pervert.” December mutters, amused as their lips part.

His hand moves lazily over April’s cock as April’s own fingers work his belt free of the loops from his pants, thigh and shoulder holsters. A yawn spills from December’s lips and April pauses in his disarming. Narrowing his eyes he tilts his gaze back up to take in December’s face. Eyes heavy and head swaying slightly he knows what he’s about to do.

“Don’t you dare.” He hisses out, knowing that December passing out is already inevitable.

“Sleepy…” Mumbling, December falls forward against his chest. Shoving him back he leaves his hands on his shoulders, knowing in a second he’s going to have to use them to stop him from crumbling into a heap on the floor. “April can still fuck me if he carries me to the couch.”

Staring back at December, half in irritation, half questioning (because why the couch? sure August will be returning soon and want their shared bed to sleep in but it’s not like that’s stopped them before), the hands on his shoulders do indeed become useful as his eyes slip closed and his body becomes heavy. For someone who can’t weigh more than 55kg sopping wet, he sure is a deadweight while asleep. Sighing to himself he knows there’s no helping it, December ends up thrown over his shoulder, the nearby couch their destination.

Seriously, he’s still armed too. Couldn’t he at least have taken his boots off before crashing? Only the still insistent arousal coursing through him keeps him from just dumping him there and going off alone to deal with things. December is troublesome but things do feel a lot better with him than with just his own hand. There’s a loud thump as he throws his body down against the cushions, a small cloud of dust surrounding Decembers body as the couch reminds him that it’s probably older than both their ages combined and definitely a lot less cared for. Somehow December doesn’t even stir but that’s not really much of a surprise. Tugging off his own gloves he sets to work on unlacing and pulling off December’s boots. The act of getting out of their mission gear can take some time and he only has the patience right now for the bare minimum. And the bare minimum involves ensuring that if December does wake suddenly, he’s not getting a steel capped boot to the face for some petty reason.

Hands work fast as he unclips and removes enough from December’s small frame to tug his pants off his legs. Slender but hard with muscle they’re the legs of someone built for speed and stealth. While April’s stronger, December is more deadly, any hits he has to do taken care of before the poor bastard’s even realised they’re in danger. As much as they bicker and fight with one another, watching him take down those in their way awakens the same excitement in him as he feels tonight. Even just thinking about it has him all the more eager to bury himself in his ass.

If they’d been on an undercover mission December would have had lube on his person, his willingness to sleep with targets if it’ll get him what he wants sees him always well equipped. Unfortunately dressed in their black hooded coats and armed to the teeth, he has to leave the sleeping lump to go fetch the very well used bottle from the bedroom. Reaching a hand down he closes it over his cock, rubbing the heel of it against the hard length as he makes his way swiftly through the small apartment. The pressure and stimulation are enough to take the edge off but he wants so much more than just that. Swiping the bottle from the chipped bedside table he wastes no time in making his way back, hand working his cock through his pants the entire time, unable to hold back at all.

Swallowing thickly he gives one last, almost too forceful squeeze of his still clothed cock before grabbing at December’s tight thighs. Fingers slide over the myriad of faint scars scattered across them before lifting them up and pushing them back towards December’s shoulders in one swift, force filled move. Peaceful and completely calm, nothing about December’s face suggests he has any idea what’s going on. To be able to sleep so soundly through someone bending him in half like this is just ridiculous. Giving a small scoff a little smirk plays across his lips, well then, it’s time to have his fun.

Relieved to be freed from the sturdy fabric of his pants his cock stands proud and eager and he shoves his underwear down along with them in one swift move. There’s probably a stain of precum at the front of them already, his chest shudders slightly as he takes in a deep breath, his excitement and need unable to be dampened any more. He needs to be inside the warmth of his ass, for all the targets December’s spread his legs for he’s still always so tight around him. Grabbing at firm cheeks he parts them, taking in exactly where he wants to be. Firm but with surprisingly soft skin he digs in his fingers, ensuring that even his blunt nails will leave marks as a souvenir. A quiet, unintelligible word leaves Decembers lips but he doesn’t have to flick his eyes up to check that he’s still sleeping. No matter how rough or deeply he fucks him, December will manage to sleep through it.

Letting his hands leave the smooth skin the lube ends up in his hand, cool as he takes enough in his palm to ensure a swift and easy entry. Relaxed and calm like this, with more experience at taking a cock up his ass than most guys would see in a life time there’s no need to worry about easing him into things. That’s not how it works between them anyway. It never has been. Waiting just long enough for it to start to warm to body temperature, he closes his hand around his cock, groaning quietly at the contact as he quickly coats it. It would be wise given December’s habits to use a condom but he has no patience left for that. If the little slut’s gotten something then it’s probably too late for him as well.

Another unintelligible sleeping sound leaves December’s lips as he gets himself into position, pulling December around like a rag doll to line him up with the head of his cock. He’s like putty when he’s like this, completely unguarded and limbs as at peace as everything else in his slumber. While it’s a hassle to have to move him about and do everything for him as he sleeps there’s a twisted enjoyment from fucking him while he’s lost in his own dream world, wondering if the feeling of his cock pounding into him is affecting his dreams and wondering if it is indeed him he’s imagining. With that thought he begins to press inside, steady with no hesitation. Lips parting slightly, December barely seems to register the intrusion as he easily takes him in.

He doesn’t bother to wait for him to adjust or anything like that. December doesn’t need that and with how deliciously hot he feels around him, tight and willing, April can’t hold back. Pulling almost completely out he slams in hard, enjoying the sound of his hips slapping against December’s ass almost as much as the feeling of his cock sliding through that tight ring and back into the heat. If December were anyone else it’d be a game of seeing just how much he can get away with before he wakes but that’s not the case here, gripping his thighs tight and fixing his eyes on that deceptively angelic sleeping face, he sets a punishing pace as he takes his pleasure.

Every little thread of remaining adrenaline eggs him on to go faster and fuck him harder and he doesn’t bother to try fight off those urges. This isn’t the messy and frantic sex that he’d intended to have but it’s still rough, it’s still brutal and he hopes that when December wakes he’s left with a lingering ache that reminds him of just who it was inside him. Groaning low his body shakes again, hips not breaking their pace as he sucks in the breathes that it feels like his pleasure is stealing from him.

Teeth sink into a lip and his brow furrows as his pleasure builds steadily. So many men have spilled their life secrets after spilling their seed inside him and while April is far better trained than that, he can understand why they let their guards down to that point. Even dead to the world and giving nothing back but sleeping moans, he feels like his body was made to take his cock.

Letting his eyes slip from his face for a second they land between December’s legs. In front of his own cock pounding into him and his balls moving in response to every forceful thrust, December’s cock hangs half hard, thickening and lengthening swiftly in response to April’s treatment. From this position if he came it’d land right square on his face and while April isn’t giving a single care to December’s pleasure, only taking what his body craves from him, the thought is tempting. Payback for the times when December’s cum on his own face, doubly so because he’ll wake up with it having dried across his skin and hair. The thought twists the heat coiling within him tighter and he’s almost certain his dick twitches at the idea. Reminding himself that it’s definitely only so he can get back at December for having done the same to him, he adjusts his angle slightly to where he knows he’ll push past his prostate with each thrust.

A moan spills from December’s lips but despite that his eyes don’t give any hint of movement, expression staying passive despite the lewd sounds that pick up as April continues to stay on target. Tightening his grip on December’s thighs he feels things intensify. The sounds of their fucking and the stink of sex in the air is strangely tinged metallic by the blood remaining on his clothes and it’s dizzying. He’s almost panting, the occasional pleasured groan slipping in between heavy breathes as he fucks December as hard and as deep as possible. His limit is approaching, and he doesn’t hold back, chasing it with everything he has, barely remembering his decision to try and see December spilling over himself.

He’s not going to make that goal just by fucking into him and he knows it. He’s far too close and has been far too selfish for December to be near climax himself. Eyes snapping shut he feels it build, his body urging him for more than he can even give it. December will have bruises on his thighs tomorrow but that’s nothing compared to what he experiences on a near daily basis from his job. April will enjoy it, watching him walk around hunting down his marshmallows, not having bothered to put on pants with his finger marks on full display. A jolt through him at that though edges him closer still.

Snapping forwards and pushing in as deep as he can, he holds still as pleasure reaches its peak. His cock pulses within December, painting his insides with his cum. Another mess that December will have to deal with when he wakes up and one that April will enjoy watching as a little trickles out when he pulls his dick from him. A quiet groan sounds as he knows another shot’s landing inside him and opening his eyes he ensures to take in that clueless sleeping face, no idea that April’s filling him with his cum.

Letting himself rest inside his ass even after the waves of pleasure have finished washing over him he reaches down, hand closing around December’s cock to finish off the job he started. There’s a quiet moan as it starts to move, roughly and unceremoniously jerking him off, keen to watch the results of December’s orgasm decorate him externally as his own had inside.

It doesn’t take long, December’s face contorting with pleasure to the point where even for December it’s impressive that he’s remaining asleep before he feels his cock pulse in his hand. The first shot lands right on target and April finds a cruel smirk playing across his features as he watches the rest of his release join it in splashing across his cheeks, forehead and fringe.

Letting his cock slip from his fingers he wipes off what had ended up on his hand on December’s thigh. He has no doubts that some of what’s on December’s face or what will leak as he pulls out will end up on the couch but they aren’t the first group from the organisation to have used this hideout and he’d be surprised if they’re the first to use this couch in this way. Constantly risking your life, not knowing if you’ll survive your next mission builds close ties with those you work with and he knows his own team, August’s team is far from the only one who has taken that closeness to another level.

Sighing at the vaguely sappy train of thought he moves himself backwards, eyes keenly focusing on the trail of cum that follows his dick as it leaves the warmth of December’s ass. He’s a little more gentle in placing December’s legs into a more normal sleeping position and almost smiles to himself at the quiet hum December gives as he rolls onto his side and curls up on himself.

The clicking of locks sounds through the room, distracting him at just the right time. He knows it’ll be August returning but his hand reaches to the gun still hanging by his ribs just in case it isn’t. They weren’t followed and he knows it but it’s habit.

“April! I’m home.” August’s voice rings out through the room as he opens the door and April lets his hand fall back to a relaxed position. “Oh is December sleeping? Sorry, sorry, I figured you’d both still be up.”

There’s a cheerful smile on August’s face despite the sweat and blood matting his hair. Which is odd because August wasn’t meant to have been involved in any action personally, but given the smile on his face and the fact they hadn’t been called back into action, it can’t have been too bad.

“Welcome back. What happened to you?” Despite the fact August usually acts as back up and runs things from behind the scenes now, April knows he’s just as capable of holding his own as either of them, if not more. August in action contrasts so strongly with his usual demeanour, hard eyes and precise movements and no hesitation to deal killing blows. It’s a sight that April rarely sees these days but also one he’ll never forget.

“I got caught up in a little incident on the way back but that’s all taken care of now.” He continues rambling as he walks into the room, although now with a quieter voice. Stopping a couple of metres from the couch, his eyes scan April’s body and then Decembers, very clearly taking in their current states of dress and the mess that he’d made of December. “I see you two have celebrated already. Clean him up a little will you? He won’t be happy when he wakes up if you leave him like that.”

Watching August leave the room in the direction of the shower he turns to look at December. Of course August would say that, it’s so him. Reaching down to pull his pants back up his thighs he considers doing as asked before giving a small shrug to himself. For all that December puts him through, he does deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m sure anyone reading this knows I usually write top Hisoka so I hope I did April justice in this. I just really needed to do the dec/hiso somno thing and wanted to attempt to feed people who prefer top Apr/Ckg along the way. TY Riian for dealing with me despairing.


End file.
